The wings of Freedom
by Feels good
Summary: Un ala pura y blanca... La otra, azul y oscura, manchada por la corrupción y la muerte de cientos de hombres... Sin embargo, una no sirve sin la otra. Se necesitan dos alas para volar correctamente. [dos drabbles Eruri que escribí acerca de las alas de la Libertad. No están contados en el mismo "tiempo". Uno es cuando ambos siguen vivos y el otro cuando ambos ya están muertos]


**The wings of Freedom.**

"Él me hizo entrega del ala blanca, la cual es pura, liviana y representa la esperanza...Mientras él lleva el ala azul, la cual es oscura, pesada y carga con la muerte de cientos de soldados que mueren detrás de las murallas. El peso es tanto que en poco tiempo rompe al hombre que la porte. Antes de que eso le suceda a él, yo, cuando duerma, le arrancaré aquella ala y la pegaré a mi propia espalda. Cargaré con ambas por tiempo indefinido, llevando conmigo esperanza y destrucción...Sin ellas, él no podrá volar. No podrá irse lejos de mi vista, no le permitiré volar cerca del cielo hasta el punto de que sus plumas se quemen con el calor del sol y caigan al suelo en llamas. Yo le haré entrega nuevamente de ellas cuando nos veamos en el otro lado...Sin embargo, él me dirá que no las necesita...Porque cuando yo se las devuelva, él ya tendrá dos alas nuevas. Dos alas blancas, las cuales harán que las personas que allí estén deban abrirse paso para que él pueda caminar hacia mí. Sus nuevas alas serán las verdaderas alas de la Libertad...Pues ya no estará encadenado a su vida aquí. Estará al fin en aquel cielo que tanto anheló alcanzar siempre, pero ésta vez, sus alas serán más fuertes y no se quemarán, sino que brillarán...con la misma intensidad con la que su ala azul emitía oscuridad...Yo sólo espero que en aquel momento él me entregue también una de sus alas..."

_-Levi Rivaille._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sígueme en éste nuevo lugar también…<strong>

"Cuando me llegó la hora de morir, fui llevado al cielo.

Por primera vez pude volar cerca del sol sin quemarme...

Allí me recibieron con un par de enormes alas, las cuales me serían entregadas una vez que ingresara allí.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo vivido, yo no deseaba volar. Ya sabía lo que se sentía volar por los cielos, en la tierra tuve mis propias alas. No eran iguales, eran de diferentes colores. Una oscura y una clara. Una pura y otra impura, diferente a los dos enormes y blancas alas que me esperaban ahora.

Educadamente las rechacé. ¿Para qué querría volar una vez que estuviera en el cielo? Ese fue mi anhelo desde el principio, llegar lo suficientemente cerca del cielo como para poder tocarlo. Y allí estaba, mi forma espiritual lo estaba, lo tocaba.

Cuando estaba vivo, ese era mi único deseo para después de la muerte.

Ya lo cumplí.

Me enviaron a un lugar oscuro. Diferente a cualquier lugar al que haya ido antes, diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto en mi existencia. Lo único "bueno" de éste lugar es que no hay titanes, no piensas en que no debes perder la vida...porque los que estamos aquí, estamos todos muertos.

Y somos del tipo de personas a las cuáles no les importaba perder la vida.

Esa es la historia que le conté a Levi cuando nos encontramos allí. Él estaba sorprendido, lo conozco lo suficiente, a pesar de que no es del tipo de persona que demuestra sus emociones, la sorpresa de aquel momento era fácil de leer. Apuesto a que él creyó que yo no estaría en un lugar como ese. A pesar de que él me odia, siempre me creyó superior a él y a cualquier otra persona que él haya conocido antes.

No podía defraudarlo. No podía decirle que el peso de los cadáveres de los hombres que mandé a su muerte aplastaron las alas que tuve en vida.

No me fue permitido ingresar allí. Mis alas rotas eran demasiado débiles, no podían cargar con todo el peso que llevo en mis hombros. El peso de aquellas vidas me hundió en la tierra, haciendo que caiga a ese oscuro lugar. Oscuro como mi interior. Oscuro y frío como mis pensamientos.

Cuando vi que Levi llegó a ese lugar, no me sorprendí. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Él también carga con muchas muertes.

No la de los hombres que él ha comandado. Las muertes de personas que asesinó antes de siquiera conocerme.

Mike no está aquí. Ninguna de las personas que he conocido está aquí. Hanji no estará aquí, Nile tampoco.

Lo único que tengo es a Levi.

Contrario a lo que pensé, a él no parece molestarle mi compañía. No estamos juntos todo el tiempo, pero nos vemos demasiado seguido. El lugar donde estamos es muy solitario.

Y, aunque es muy grande, no hay tanta gente como uno creería.

Los que fueron los amigos de Levi tampoco están aquí. Somos lo único que tenemos.

Levi, tal vez no haya sido alguien importante en tu vida. Apuesto a que no sentiste nada fuera de lo usual luego de mi muerte. Pero, está mal si quiero que las cosas cambien en ésta otra vida?

Nosotros no tendremos la oportunidad de reencarnar, estamos condenados a pasar la eternidad aquí. Es algo malo no querer pasarlo eternamente en soledad?

Quiero convertirme en la única persona que te interese. Quiero que te sientas vacío cuando no me veas. Quiero que al verme luego de mucho tiempo sin haber estado juntos sientas la necesidad de abrazarme.

Sé que estoy siendo pretencioso. Soy un hombre egoísta, siempre lo fui. Pero, está mal desear algo cómo esto? Aquí no tengo nada de lo que deba preocuparme.

La humanidad...Ya no puedo hacer nada por ella.

Algo como yo no puede hacer mucho más por ella...Al igual que tú, Levi.

Así que, si en algún momento sientes la necesidad de volver a sentir algo, volver a preocuparte por alguien, ven aquí, Levi. A mi lado. Te enseñaré cosas que sé que no aprendiste en vida.

No sé si actualmente tenemos corazón, pero, si es así, haré que vuelva a latir con fuerza, sólo elije. Elije estar a mi lado, como en nuestra vida pasada..."

_-Erwin Smith._


End file.
